Down the Rabbit Hole
by MistWing221
Summary: Before dying from the lethal snake bites to his neck, Severus, is visited by cloaked figure; offering him a chance to be with Lily and father Harry as his own son. Upon accepting the deal, the potion's master is sent to an alternate reality were Lily is indeed, his wife and Harry is his four year old son.
1. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own any of the **Harry Potter characters**. This is a **Fan-Fiction** loosely based off the Harry Potter series.

_{Summary: Before dying from the lethal snake bites to his neck, Severus, is visited by cloaked figure; offering him a chance to be with Lily and father Harry as his own son. Upon accepting the deal, the potion's master is sent to an alternate reality were Lily is indeed, his wife and Harry is his four year old son. How will Severus cope in this new reality and how will he protect his young family from future threats.}_

* * *

Snape gasped for air clawing pitifully at the multiple snake bites on his neck, hearing someone approach; He peeled his eyelids open, only to discover that Lily's child, Harry, was standing over him. "Come to laugh, Potter..." He hissed, voice filled with the same amount of venom that pulsated through his body. Granger and Weasley stood hesitant on the outline of his vision, although their forms were blurred and disfigured - He knew that it was them.

"N-No, Sir..." Potter stated defiantly, kneeling down beside the dying professor and pressing his warm right hand over the bleeding wound, allowing Snape to finally relaxed. "I came here to find you. I know that you loved her Professor..." He whispered in a softer tone, his voice morphing into something much more cynical as he continued to speak. "Do you believe in other worlds beside our own? That our lives could be different? Better? That in this other world our lives are different all because someone chose the opposite to what they chose here? That one decision could change the world we live in today? That one decision could make a difference?"

Snape furrowed his brow, letting out a pain groan as he tilted his head to face the boy; his skin growing cold as the venom spread like wild electricity through his body. "W-What nonsense are you blabbering on about now, Potter..." He coughed, trembling as his lower frame began to spasm.

"I'm not Harry Potter, Professor..." The boy mused as his glamour slowly faded and the projections of Granger and Weasley disappeared like smoke in the wind until all that was left was a young man shrouded with a dark cloak. "You are the now previous owner of the Elder wand, Severus, but unlike all the rest, your intentions were not of a dark nature. I will grant you one wish, Professor, one that could change the world - but first just listen to what I have to say..." The voice noted as Snape slowly grew light headed, looking up at the cloaked figure with blurred vision. "I'm listening..." He choked out, barely able to speak as the venom took hold.

"I will ask you this again, but listen carefully. Do you believe in other worlds similar to our own but different? That the difference between the two worlds is only based on one decision? For example, Lily Potter choosing to be Lily Snape instead. That Harry isn't James Potter's son, but your own? Could you or would you believe that, that world was possible? That, that world existed?"

Snape's eyes widened at the unrealistic and philosophical suggestion. '_Could he be Potter's father? Is there really a world out there somewhere, where Lilly married me instead of that smug bastard James Potter?' _He thought this over as it became increasingly harder to breathe, struggling for much needed air. Severus gave a small nod, reaching out to grip onto the dark figures cloak for support. The hooded man pressed his right hand harder against the professor's neck, looking down at the dying man with a cat like grin.

'Then…" The figure mused. "If I could, would you have me send you to that world? To send you to a place where Lily's last name isn't Potter but Snape?" The looming voice questioned, giving Severus enough time to think before noting the small nod of approval from the dark haired brunette.

The cloaked figure, Death, leaned down and pressed his cold lips to the dying man's forehead, whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear to calm him as his consciousness in this body passed onto the next before pulling away and smiling softly. "Sweet Dreams, Professor…"

* * *

Snape startled awake; His eyes wide as he looked around on high alert only to discover that he was back in his quarters at Hogwarts and everything appeared to be the same. His deathly pale hands slowly snaked up to feel his neck as a slight panic began to grow in the pit of his stomach. Checking for injury, the professor sighed in relief. '_Nothing. It was a dream. What a bloody awful dream.'_ He thought to himself as he reached across for his dark green robe, pulling it on and regaining his composure the dark haired man walked outside, stilling as he inhaled the sweet smell of buttermilk and berry pancakes _(His Favourite)._ '_Strange. I don't remember ordering any breakfast, and I certainly don't recall asking for pancakes'_ He mused, rubbing his temples with his index fingers before continuing his walk into the kitchen.

Severus stopped completely, looking at the sight before him with a bewildered and shocked expression. _'This was a joke? A sick and cruel joke. This was impossible'_ for Lily was standing there in front of him, humming happily as she flipped freshly made pancakes in an old metal spatula; while a very young Harry, who by Severus's guess was around the age of four, licked a wooden mixing spoon clean of batter.

The professor slowly backed away from the scene before him, unable to make sense of what was happening. His mind was working overtime to try and process the sight before him._ 'W-What in Merlin's name was going on? Why was Potter so young? Why was he in HIS kitchen? Why was Lily here? How was Lily here?'_ He had so many questions, but no one to give him any answers. Snape continued to watch the extremely domestic scene in front of him; his mind journeying back to the '_supposed dream'_ he had, had moments before as he gripped on to the wall beside him, eventually leaning against it for support, trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. _'Not a dream!' Severus thought as he continued to watch his 'family' make breakfast as though nothing were any different. 'Well I suppose nothing is any different for them. I'm the odd one out here. I don't belong here. Merlin's beard. I'm married to Lily Potter, well, I mean Lily Snape and Harry is my son. Harry Snape?_' He thought to himself before a small smile crept across his devilish features. _'__It does have a nice ring to i__t'_

During Severus's revelation, Harry noticed his father standing silently in the corner, immediately the boy began squirming in his seat, trying to get down until Lily noticed her child's distress and helped him off the high chair in case he hurt himself jumping. The boy didn't waste time after that, rushing forward and yelling at the top of his voice. "PAPA!" The small child was absolutely jubilant as he wrapped his tiny arms around the professor's legs and nuzzled into the other's knees. "Mowning papa!" The young Harry chimed, obviously still struggling to pronounce his R's. "We made pancakes! I hope you awe hungwy" He giggled before turning to look back at Lily, who until that moment, was still flipping the doughy treats. "Morning honey…" Lily hummed in an alluring voice, the sound making Snape's heart skip a beat. "How did you sleep?"

* * *

**Authors notes: This is my first attempt at Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. I really hope you all like it. If you would like me to continue with the story please comment or message me the word 'Continue' - MistWing221**

**P.S This chapter was rewritten due to a mix up between the draft's and hard copies. **


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own any of the **Harry Potter characters**. This is a **Fan-Fiction** loosely based off the Harry Potter series.

_{Summary: Before dying from the lethal snake bites to his neck, Severus, is visited by cloaked figure; offering him a chance to be with Lily and father Harry as his own son. Upon accepting the deal, the potion's master is sent to an alternate reality were Lily is indeed, his wife and Harry is his four year old son. How will Severus cope in this new reality and how will he protect his young family from future threats.}_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Once Upon A Dream_

_'I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream'_

_\- Lana Del Ray 'Once Upon A Dream' _

* * *

_**'S**trange. Has the boy always looked like this? Obviously not! He was his son after all, wasn't he? He looks so much like Lily, and very little like myself. Was that normal? Why is he doing that? Why is he crying? No. NO. STOP —'_ Severus was pulled out his mind as the small child in front him started tearing up and sobbing, it was obvious that Harry wasn't used to the silent treatment, but Snape had never handle a child as young as him before. What in Merlin's name was he supposed to do?

Watching the distressed child in front of him Severus finally noticed the minor differences between this Harry and the dreadful Potter brat; One this Harry was lacking the sun-kissed tan that Potter had gained from many days outside in the garden. Two, his hair was darker more raven like and much more curlier than Potter's usual messy and straight atrocity. Three, this Harry's eyes were more complexed and hypnotising, gone were those mesmerising emerald orbs, now they were a deep forest green with several flickers of amber and silver speckling outwards from the pupil; And four, the most surprising change of all was to that dreaded lightening bolt scar. It was … missing? No! Not missing. It was gone.

He couldn't refrain himself from gasping at the wondrous sight of the crying cherubic child in front of him. _'He was perfect! No, better than that. He was my son!'_ Severus finally seemed to react physically as he slowly kneeled down, reaching out with shaky and uncertain hands to pull the small whimpering child into warm and loving hug, one only a parent could give. He felt tears of his own misting up his vision as they echoed the pain his child was feeling. _'His child! Its was still a foreign thought to him, but it felt right.'_

Harry's tears seemed to lessen as his small face buried itself against his father's shirt covered chest, slowly his body started relaxing as it melted into the warm comforting hug. "P-Papa?" He sniffled, wiping his little button nose with the baggy sleeve of his shirt. "Awe you mad at me, Papa?" He questioned in a tiny voice as a frightened whimper threatened to leave his sore throat.

The 'dungeon bat's' heart melted at the sound of the little one's voice, the sincerity and the innocence it held threatened to bring him to tears as it bit back the water works and hugged the small creature tighter. "N-No…" He wheezed, cursing himself mentally for sounding so weak and emotional. "No, Harry…" There was another pause as he tried to pull himself together - to frightened that this was all a sick joke and the real Potter was going to jump out of the wing's with his friend yelling _'Surprise!'._ He wanted this to be real. This need to be real. "I'm not mad at you little one…" He chimed in a sickly sweet voice. He started rocking slightly, trying to calm the creature further. "I'm not…" He reaffirmed the fact that he wasn't made at the little one. "I promise. I just…" He stopped himself, daring to look up at his supposed wife - Lily - with a pained expression before continuing. "I just had a terrible dream. I thought that I had lost your and Lily and I was so scared…" He mumbled, feeling the warm slither of tears snake down his face in thick glistening streams, before a tiny hand brush against his cold skin attempting to wipe them away.

"You won't lose me, daddy…" The boy whispered as though it were a secret. "You won't lose me or mummy. I pwomise…"

Lily watched the sight in front of her with a faded smile, worried about her husband - She swallowed thickly and coughed softly to clear her throat. "Come on boys…" She said in a singsong tone, moving to pry the small child out his father embrace before kissing Severus's cheek gently. "This is breakfast time after all…We shouldn't be starting the day on such a sad note…" She informed, lightly scorning them as she carried Harry back to his booster seat.

The boy tried to protest, but his mother shushed him before turning back to her husband with a jovial grin. "You look a little pale, love. I think it would be wise for you to go back to bed instead of teach today. I'll inform the headmaster when I leave to drop Harry off for his play date with Draco..." Her smile faded as a worried expression spread across her face, lightening her features as she moved forward to kiss Severus's cheek. "Go sleep, love. I'm sure Tom won't mind you taking the day off..."

The name Tom sparked concern in the bottom of the potion master's stomach as he gripped onto the nearest wall tightly. "T-Tom? As in Tom Riddle, Tom?" He stuttered, heart racing madly in his chest as he inhaled small intakes of air.

Lily furrowed her brow at the strange comment before nodding her head slightly. "Yes, Severus. Tom Riddle. He has been the headmaster of Hogwarts for several years now. He was the youngest professor to ever take the position, but he earned it considering the last headmaster, Dumbledore, tried to turn the students into trained killers..." She muttered the last bit with great distaste.

"K-Killers? That's impossible! Dumbledore is a great man. He's saved Harry on several occasions..." He replied in a disgruntled tone before realising his mistake. The young child visibly flinched in the corner of his eye, causing shame to boil in the pit of his stomach. "Y-You're right..." He murmured soft, hoping he could blame his reaction on a cold. "I don't feel well..." He sighed, giving Harry a weak smile before Lily nodded towards the bedroom, signalling for him to go and lay down.

"I'll be in soon..." She smiled, kissing Severus's cheek and patting his back lightly, before turning back to face Harry with a bold smile. Knowing that the mention of Dumbledore's name frightened the small boy to the core, she moved closer to pick the boy up while humming. "It's alright! He isn't coming back. Your papa and I are going to protect you, no matter what..."

Severus stilled after hearing what Lily had said, trying to comprehend what she could have possibly meant._ 'The headmaster wasn't evil! He had protected, Harry, on several occasions, granted Albus was normally the one to push the boy towards the danger, but still. What kind of world was this? How was he expected to believe that Tom M. Riddle is good? Fight for the light. How? The man had made it his mission to destroy Harry in his past world, but there it was - This wasn't his world!'_ He thought, slowly climbing into bed and resting his head against the soft velvet green pillow._ 'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been studying for my course exams. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy the new chapter. **


End file.
